


The Little Septic Boy

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Except they aren't father and son, Gen, It's more like a father/son deal, Jack is a child basically, Jack is an experiment, Mark is a scientist, Violence, not really septiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was a famous scientist back before the world was almost destroyed. Now being one of the very few people left who is completely human he is trying to bring life back to Earth. One of his experiments takes a turn for the better when an accident occurs in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mark, where's the samples you brought in?" Felix Kjellberg, Mark's best friend, asked. Mark looked up from his notebook. His glasses hung crookedly on his face and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Probably with Cry. He wanted to test them earlier," he replied tiredly. Felix took a seat next to him. "Jesus Christ, you look like death. Have you been sleeping at all lately?" Mark took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Not really," he mumbled. Felix frowned.

"It's not good for you to be like this," he stated. "You've been running yourself ragged with this experiment. I hate to break it to you, but I don't think it'll work." Mark gave him a fierce glare. "I've been working on this project for two years Felix. I'm not giving up." He sounded sincere. Felix nodded and stood up.

"Okay. See you later bro. I gotta go talk with Erik. He thinks that he's made an indestructible weapon. God bless him." Mark chuckled. "Okay. Call me if you need anything." The Sweedish male exited the room. Mark went back to scribbling down some notes. He stopped and studied the little container on his desk. He smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Sam," he whispered. "How's my favorite green eyeball today?" The little eyeball that sat in the container swished it's slimy tail back and forth. It made a cooing noise, like that of an infant. Mark's heart practically melted. Sam was his only family now. It was like his own child to him, except that Sam wasn't a human being.

Mark's family had been taken during the war that had broken out two years ago. His mother and father had been killed and his brother Thomas was missing in action. With no word after two years, Mark presumed his brother to be dead. Mark had escaped from the destruction and had found Felix, who took him in. The pair had quickly become friends. Felix introduced him to Cry, Erik, and Arial who were all part of the survivors group.

There were also a few others in the small group. There was Mason and Killroy, who were twins, Cam, who was a young girl of eighteen, and most notably Elliot, the jokster of the group. Mark was glad to have friends on his side. They helped with Sam and he helped with their projects. Mark has been trying to create new life to bring back the population of Earth when Sam was born. Or technically, made.

Sam was a small green eyeball that lived in a septic tank. It didn't really have a gender, so that's why Mark called it Sam. So it could be Samuel or Samantha. Although sometimes he slipped and called Sam a he. But gender didn't matter. Mark loved Sam with all his heart. And it was his sole purpose to turn the little eyeball into a human.

Sam cooed again, indicating that it was hungry. Mark smiled at it and took a small canister from the shelf above his desk. He shook little flakes into the septic tank and screwed the lid back on. Sam swam around happily and gobbled up the flakes. Sometimes Mark wondered how Sam even ate, since it had no mouth.

"You dumbass," Cry muttered as he stomped into Mark's room. Mark turned around in his chair and stared at his friend with a hurt expression on his face. "What did I do to deserve being called a dumbass?" he questioned, truly hurt. Cry showed him a vial. "You left this out." Mark peered at the label.

_Human Samples_

"Well I'm sorry," Mark apologized. "Sorry don't cut it," Cry snapped. "These samples are very important to us. We could bring life back to Earth. Do you know how many people are out there, all deformed and mutated? We could help them with these samples. And like the piece of shit you are you leave them out to rot."

The words pierced him. Cry had never been so angry at him before. "It was an accident Cry. I never meant to leave it out. I can go get more samples if you'd like." "That's the problem!" Cry shouted. "There aren't anymore humans around to get samples from except us!" 

"I said sorry! Can't you let one accident go?!" Mark shouted back. Cry angerly slapped his hands on the desk, making everything on it wobble. The vial with the rotted human samples fell and spilled it's contents all over the floor. Sam's septic tank tottered on the edge for a second before falling into the sizzling blue liquid. Sam let out a whimper.

"Sam!" Mark exclaimed. He bent down and picked up the small eyeball, cradling it in his arms like it was a baby. He glared at Cry. "You motherfucker!" he yelled. "Sam could've been hurt or worse!" Cry stepped back a little. "I didn't mean to, it was an accident," he whispered. "Yeah right. An accident," Mark spat. "Get the fuck out of my room." Cry left, still angry at the event that has just taken place.

"My poor little septiceye," Mark whispered, trying to console the whimpering eyeball. It trembled in his arms and let out squeaks and sad noises like crying. Mark's heart broke. "Don't worry baby. I'm here. Daddy's here for you," he said quietly. Taking an extra tank down from the shelf he unscrewed the lid and placed Sam inside. The tiny eyeball cooed in gratitude.

"It's okay Sam. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Mark spoke only the truth. "If anyone ever hurts you I'll kill them. Understand?" Sam made a clicking noise to show that it understood. Checking the clock, Mark saw that it was late. He needed to get up early to go over some things with Killroy. He flipped the switch and the room was enveloped in darkness.

"Night Sam. I love you." Sam cooed softly before falling asleep. Mark drifted off soon after. But what he was unaware of was the strange green and blue light that emitted from Sam's tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will hopefully come out every Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark awoke to a faint tapping. He groaned before pushing himself up in bed. Sam was awake and tapping against the glass of his tank. "Hey Sammy," he said. "How are you?" As if Sam could answer. He strode over to where the tank sat and looked inside. Sam seemed, bigger. Larger in size.

"Boy, you need to cut down on the flakes pal," he chuckled. Sam bounced against the glass again. "Energetic today, aren't you?" Sam wiggled in the way that Mark loved. It was so cute.

He began to get ready to meet Mason and Killroy. They wanted to go over some plans to overthrow the government. The bastards were the ones who started the war. Mark hated anyone who had anything to do with them. Sam whimpered and gained Mark's attention. 

"Hey bud, I'll be back. Don't worry about me." Sam seemed to look sad. Mark gave the eyeball a reassuring smile. "I love you Sam. Remember that okay?" The eye squeaked and swished it's tail. Mark then turned off the lights and exited the room. Unnoticed by him, Sam's tank was glowing green and blue once more.

**___**

"Damn it Mason! How can you be so stupid?" Killroy's loud voice rang out. "Shut up Killroy. It's not stupid. This plan will work," Mason replied. Mark entered and watched the scene. The twins never went a day without arguing about something. 

"Jesus, what is it this time?" Mark asked. "Mason's a dammed idiot, that's what," Killroy snarled. "So are you fuckface," Mason shot back. "Girls, please. You're both pretty but violence isn't the answer," Felix joked as he stepped up beside Mark. Mason mumbled something illegible and stomped off.

"What happened in here?" Elliot asked. He looked like he'd just woke up. His messy carrot colored hair stuck out in all directions and his brown eyes were filled with sleep. "Shit went down with the twins," Felix answered before Mark had the chance to.

"Seems like it always does," Elliot muttered. "I'm goin' back to bed." He trudged off. Felix rolled his eyes. "Great. Now that Mason and Killroy are having a bitch fight we can't go over the plans for today." Mark nodded silently.

"So, do you have any thoughts on taking the government?" Felix asked as he slid into a chair. Mark sat next to him. "No. Mason and Killroy were the ones who had the ideas. I'm drawing a blank here."

"Maybe we could sneak in and kidnap their president." Mark thought it over. "It's too risky," he responded. "We need a foolproof plan to do something like that." Felix sighed. 

"Well, we have to think of something and fast. All life on Earth is dying and besides the government we're the only human beings left." Mark shrugged sadly. "I wish I knew what to do. But the bastards are geniuses. We can't just barge in with some guns and take them down. It doesn't work that way."

"That's how they seem to do it though," Felix mumbled. He laid his head down on the table and went silent. Mark felt bad for him. Felix had not only lost his entire family too, but he had watched them die. From what Mark had been told, Felix and his family had been taken while they were trying to leave Sweden.

Felix's father had been shot down in the war. His mother was lost in a bombing and his sister had been taken due to a shootout. Felix had seen all three of them die and hated himself for not trying to do something about it. He made it to America and was found by Erik. And that was all Mark knew. 

"What are you suggesting we do?" Mark questioned, trying to get Felix out of his sad state. "We could still consider kidnapping their president. Like you said, we just need some sort of foolproof plan to take them out." Mark wasn't entirely sure about the plan, but it was the only one they had at the time.

"I guess we could-" He was cut off when a loud crash came from Mark's room. It sounded like glass hitting a hardwood floor. "What the hell was that?" Felix asked. Mark thought about it. The only thing that was glass in his room was...

"Sam!" he yelped before bolting in the direction of his room. Felix ran after him. Mark threw open the door to his room and he swore his heart stopped. Sam's septic tank lay in pieces all over the floor. Slimy green septic juice puddled around the shattered pieces of glass. The small green eyeball was nowhere to be found. 

"Sam! Where are you bud?" Mark called out. He dropped to his knees and began to search for Sam. Felix did so too. By this time the rest off the group, Elliot, Erik, Cam, Mason, Arial, Cry, and Killroy had arrived. "What happened?" Cam questioned. "Don't know. Just find Sam." Mark commanded. "He can't be out of the tank for too long."

Everyone started to crawl on the floor, searching for the septic eyeball. It wasn't anywhere in the room. Mark hung his head. "How did this happen?" he questioned softly. "Someone must have broken in," Erik responded. Mark checked his watch. It had been eight minutes since they heard the crash. Wherever Sam was, the eyeball was surely dead.

Mark began to cry. He wasn't crying because two years of working with Sam had gone down the drain, but because Sam was dead. The eye was like his own child. Sam couldn't survive more than five minutes outside of its special septic juice without dying from dehydration. The juice kept it slimy, which kept Sam alive.

"Mark, I'm so sorry," Arial whispered while putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. A bump in the closet made everyone jump. Mark crossed the room and opened the wooden doors to his closet.

Inside sat a tiny boy, no more than five, naked and covered with septic juice. 

Mark could've strangled the kid. How dare he break into his room and take Sam? "You little bastard," he growled. "What have you done with Sam?" The boy didn't answer but only cocked his head in a confused way. Anger bubbled up inside of Mark.

"What have you done with my Sam?!" he shouted. The boy cowered in fear. "Mark, calm down," Cry spoke quietly, pulling Mark away from the child. "How can I? He killed Sam!" Mark yelled. The boy slowly crawled out of the closet and looked around at all of the people in the group. He made a strange clicking sound, followed by a series of squeaks and cooes. Mark instantly recognized the sounds. He heard them every day for the past two years. 

"S-Sam?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this today cause I already had the chapter written. The rest will be on Fridays. 
> 
> Hey look! A cliffhanger! How you like me now?


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam?" Mark asked. The small boy looked up at him and cooed. The exact same coo that Sam made when he was happy. Mark felt more tears escaping from his eyes but they weren't from sadness. 

"Oh my God! Sam, you're human!" he cried. Ignoring the septic juice and Sam's nakedness he picked him up and held him close. "I can't believe this is real," he whispered. Sam squeaked and clicked away. Mark set him down and took a good look at him. 

Sam seemed like a normal little boy but he was far from it. He had light brown hair that was bright green at the top. His eyes were differently colored. One was a bright green and the other a light baby blue. He had the most beautiful smile ever.

"This is amazing," Cry stated. "The human samples he fell in yesterday must have mutated his genes." Mark turned to face him. "Cry, I fucking love you," he said. "Woah, take me out on a date first," Cry laughed. "No way in hell. Back off my man Mark," Felix joked as he pulled Cry close to him.

"Can you get Sam some clothes?" Arial asked. "Looking at a naked boy is pretty weird." "Nothing you haven't seen before baby," Erik growled in her ear. "Back off Erik," she responded while turning bright red.

Elliot was the smallest of the group and was closest in size to Sam. He ran to his room and came back with a gray t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. Mark carefully dressed Sam in the clothes. From far away, one could argue that Sam was a normal little boy. 

"How will we understand him?" Killroy suddenly asked. Mark shrugged. "He's never had a mouth before, or real vocal cords for that matter. It could take months, even years-"

"Mark!"

The group looked at Sam in shock. He was grinning like a maniac. "Mark!" he exclaimed once more while pointing at Mark. "Well, I guess he can talk," Mason said. "Good for you bud." Sam smiled and picked at his shirt sleeve. "Can he say anything else besides your name?" Cam questioned. "I don't know. Sam, try to say something," Mark spoke. 

"Ssss," Sam hissed, trying to get the feel of his new mouth and tounge. He looked up at Mark questionably. Mark smiled at him. "It'll take some time," he said as he picked himself up. They all walked to the lab. Mark set Sam down on an examination table.

"Now that he's human, he doesn't really look like a Sam anymore," Felix stated. "I agree. You should give him another name," Killroy said. Mark looked Sam up and down. "How about Arin?"

Sam shook his head. 

"Danny?"

Another shake. 

"Wade?" 

Sam made a face at that one.

"Ross?"

"Bob?"

"Ryan?" 

"Matt?"

"Jon?"

"Sean?"

Sam seemed to think about the last name. Sean did suit him, but he didn't care for it.

"J-j-j," he stuttered, trying to speak. Mark bent down to eye level with the boy. "What are you trying to say bud?" he questioned softly. 

"J-Jack."

Mark smiled. "I really like that name. Is it the one you want?"

Sam nodded. 

"Then I guess you're no longer Sam, but now you're Jack."

Sam, or rather Jack, grinned. 

"Jackaboy," he whispered.

Mark picked him up once again and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe this is real." Jack made a cooing noise and snuggled into Mark's arms. A soft noise came from his mouth and Mark realized that he had fallen asleep. He smiled. 

"He's adorable," Cam spoke. "Yeah. Sam looks so cute as a human," Cry stated. "Hey. His name isn't Sam anymore. It's Jack," Mark noted. Everyone nodded. 

"It's going to be hard to remember that," Elliot said. "Especially since we've called him Sam for two years." The rest agreed. "Just try to remember," Mark said. "He's called Jack. It's his name from now on." Jack cooed in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Mark's arms.

"I'd better put him to bed. Being a human now must have taken a lot out of him." Mark carried Jack to his room and laid him down on the bed. He tucked the small boy in and sat down. 

"I love you Jack," Mark whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's Friday. You know what that means. New chapter! WOOHOO! 
> 
> I'm actually writing long chapters! I'm so proud of myself. Usually I can't write more than a thousand words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out of school! 
> 
> FUCK YEAH! SCREW YOU SCHOOL!

Mark watched Jack as he slept. The boy's tiny chest moved up and down in perfect rhythm and he made soft snoring sounds. Mark still couldn't believe that Jack was now human. For the past two years he'd been trying to turn him from a septic green eyeball into a human and now his dream had come true. 

Jack shifted under the blanket and seemed to be swallowed by it. Mark gently smoothed the green part of his hair back and kissed his forehead. His love for Jack had not lessened. The small boy was still like his son, only more so now that he was a real human child. 

The green and blue eyes snapped open and Jack stared at Mark. He smiled a little. "Markimoo," he whispered. It was a new nickname that Jack had made for Mark. Mark knelt down beside the bed. "Evening bud," he replied. "How was your nap?" Jack sat up and mumbled a string of gibberish. He had learned a few words in his short hours of being human but not enough to make a full sentence.

"We'll work on English later," Mark stated. "Let's go and meet everyone." Jack nodded and hopped out of bed. Mark took his hand and led the small boy to the den where everybody was.

"Hey Jack. How's my favorite guy?" Felix asked. Jack spoke some more gibberish and they all laughed. "Alright Jacky. This is Felix," Mark said. 

"Fe-lix," Jack spoke, pronouncing both syllables separately. "This is Cry." Mark pointed to the masked man. " 'Sup?" Cry said, sticking out his hand towards Jack. Jack stared at him, confused. Cry showed him how to do a handshake. 

"This is Elliot," Mark stated. "Ot!" Jack exclaimed. He couldn't pronounce the first part of Elliot's name so he just said Ot.

"This guy right here is Mason." Mark motioned towards him. "Maon," Jack mumbled, not able to say S's right. "This is his twin brother Killroy." "Killwoy!" Jack wasn't able to say R's either. 

"These two over here are Arial and Cam." "Wial and Cam!" Jack shouted. "And last but not least is Erik." "Ewik."

"And that's everybody," Mark finished. Jack smiled at all of them and babbled incoherent words. Arial picked him up and hugged him tightly. "He's so adorable I can't stand it!" she squealed. Jack winced at the sudden contact. Then, a strange thing happened. 

His right eye, the green one, glowed brightly. His left eye, the blue one, turned a darker shade than normal. He looked very uncomfortable in Arial's arms. "Um, Arial, you might want to put him down," Mark said quickly. Arial took one look at Jack's face and immediately set him on the floor. 

"I don't think he likes to be held like that," Mark concluded. "But you did the same thing earlier," Killroy pointed out. "Yeah, but Jack's used to me. He knows me personally. You guys are strangers to him."

"Okay. Sorry Jack. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Arial apologized. "It okay," Jack replied. Mark was grinning. "He's starting to form sentences." Jack grinned back at him.

"Markimoo daddy," he spoke in his high-pitched voice. Mark was taken by surprise. Jack thought of him as his dad? This had to be the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Mark knelt down and hugged him. Jack made no attempt to pull away like he had with Arial. 

"That's right," he whispered. "Markimoo daddy."

Everyone 'awwwwed'. Mark rolled his eyes. "You two are the perfect father and son type," Cry stated. "He's right. You'd be an amazing dad Mark," Cam agreed. "Thanks. Now Jack," Mark said, turning back to the little boy. "What would you like to eat? Now that you're human, you can't live on flakes anymore." Jack thought for several minutes. 

"Cake!" he finally exclaimed. Mark gave him a stern, but kind look. "Cake isn't a food that will fill you up. You need something like meat and vegetables." "Cake and cookies!" Jack shouted. Mark sighed.

"Cake and cookies aren't food Jack," he said. Jack's eyes changed again. "Cake and cookies," he growled. Mark was surprised at the sudden change in Jack's behavior. "You're acting like a child," he spoke sternly. "If you want cake and cookies you're going to have to-"

He was cut off when he noticed a strange occurrence. He was floating five feet in the air. "What the-?!" Mark shouted. He looked down at Jack. The boy had his arm outstretched and a greenish-blue light emitted from his hand.

"Jack, put me down right now!" Mark yelled. Jack giggled, but didn't obey him. "So help me I will ground you young man!" Mark exclaimed. Everyone was laughing. "Young man? Oh my God, you're totally a dad now!" Cry laughed. "Shut up Cry and get me down," Mark grumbled. They all helped Mark down and Cry even gave Jack a cookie. Mark glared at Cry. 

"I hate you," he mumbled. 

"You loved me earlier. Mood swings much?"

"Cookies good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> Okay, so I had this chapter fully written right? All ready to be posted. Then my phone just basically says, "Fuck you," by deleting it. 
> 
> I had to rewrite this chapter three times. I repeat,
> 
> THREE. FUCKING. TIMES!
> 
> I hope to god that I get a new phone soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so he has telekinetic powers," Mark mumbled. He scribbled some words down in his notebook. "And when he gets angry his eyes change," Killroy added. Mark wrote that down as well. "Damn, Sam is amazing!" Killroy exclaimed. Mark glared at him. "Sorry. I mean Jack."

Mark wrote some more words down in his mess of a journal. Diagrams and formulas filled the pages and it was very hard to read. "Christ, you need to work on your handwriting. This looks like chicken scratch to me," Killroy stated. The door creaked opened and Jack tried to peek at Mark's journal. But he was too short to see the top of the table.

Mark lifted Jack up and sat him on his knee. "Hey bud. What are you up to?" he asked. "I help," Jack replied. Mark raised an eyebrow. "You helped with what?" "I help Maon wit' new gun," the tiny boy responded. Jack had been human for a week now and his English had greatly improved. It wasn't the best as it was sort of broken, but still a good start. He couldn't pronounce his S's or R's but they were working on it.

"What new gun?" Mark questioned, a hint of worry in his voice. "Call it electwocharger. It hurt people." Mark set Jack on the floor. "Mason, get your ass in here!" he yelled. Mason walked in, a gun in his hand. "What's the problem?"

"You let Jack near that thing?" Mark asked angerly. "What? He wanted to help. The kid did a real good job too," Mason replied. "I've seen the plans you've made for it. Electrochargers are dangerous and you let Jack work on it." Mason shrugged.

"It's not fully functional yet. Don't worry. Besides, I know how to take care of a child." As he said this he twirled the gun in his hand. Suddenly, his finger accidentally hit the trigger and an electric charge shot from the barrel. The charge hit a book on one of Mark's shelves and burnt it to a crisp. Everyone stared at the scorched book as Jack jumped up and down while clapping his hands.

"It work! It work!" he exclaimed. Mark glared at Mason, the fire in his eyes matching his bright red hair. "Get out and lock that thing away," he growled. Mason smiled sheepishly and backed out of the room. Mark turned to face Killroy.

"Killroy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Please murder your brother for me."

"My pleasure."

Killroy got up and ran out of the room.

"HEY MASON! C'MERE FOR A MINUTE!"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME KILLROY!"

A scuffle could be heard out in the hallway. Mark was doubled over with silent laughter. Jack was confused as to what had just happened.

Mark finished his little laughing fit and went back to writing in his notebook. Jack hopped into the chair that Killroy had been sitting in.

"Markimoo?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"What fuck mean?"

Mark stared at Jack nervously. "It's, uh, a bad word that you should never repeat," he answered. Jack nodded.

"What shit mean?"

Mark sighed. His friends were a bad influence on Jack since they all swore like sailors. "Where did you hear that word?"

"Cry."

"Of course," Mark muttered. "Shit is another bad word that you should never say. Understand?" Jack smiled to show that he did understand. "Is bitch bad word?"

"Where did you hear that one?"

"Wial."

Mark shook his head. Even though she was a girl, Arial could really cuss you out. "Listen bud. There are some words that are not good. They shouldn't be said, but people say them anyway."

"Why they say if bad?" Jack questioned. Mark shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied. Jack stood up in the chair and peered over Mark's shoulder. "What you wite?" he questioned. "Some notes on you," Mark replied. Jack cocked his head and stared at the letters and numbers on the page. "I no understand," he said at last.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to read and write soon. Just be patient," Mark said.

"I wanna wead now!"

Mark chuckled. "Okay. I have some time." He tore a blank sheet of paper from his notebook and wrote down the letters A, B, and C.

"See this letter? That's the letter A."

Jack traced the A with his pointer finger.

"A," he repeated.

Mark then pointed to the B.

"This is the letter B."

"B."

"And this one is C."

"C."

Mark continued to show Jack all twenty-six letters of the alphabet. Jack was a suprisingly fast learner. Soon, he could name all of the letters.

"Wanna wite!"

Mark nodded. "Okay bud." He took Jack's hand and helped guide him. The small boy now wrote words with ease. He looked at Mark and grinned.

"Jackaboy wite good?"

Mark smiled back at him.

"Your writing is very good."

He glanced back at his notebook.

"Better than mine."

Jack clapped.

"Jackaboy good witer!" he exclaimed. Mark ruffled his hair. "Yep. Very good." He jotted down some more notes. Jack, now being able to read, stared at the page.

"Markimoo say that Jackaboy fast learner. This true?" Mark nodded.

"You're a real fast learner. Took you only a week to learn how to make sentences. And it took us an hour to get you reading and writing." He lifted Jack up.

"I think someone deserves some cookies." Jack's eyes lit up.

"Cookies good!"

"I know," Mark replied. He put Jack on his shoulders and carried him over to the door.

**BANG!**

Mark jumped at the sound. Felix then ran into his room, a scared look on his face. 

"What the hell was that?!" he yelped. 

"Sounded like a gunshot," Mark replied. He placed Jack on the bed. The little boy was shaking and tears were leaking from his eyes. 

"What wrong?" he cried. 

"Just stay here Jack," Mark commanded. Jack nodded. 

"Okay."

Felix and Mark ran out of the room and towards the sound of the gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are a bitch, aren't they?


	6. Chapter 6

Mark and Felix ran into the den. They were greeted with the sight of Killroy sobbing and kneeling next to Mason who lay on the floor. Mark gasped when he saw a burn mark on Mason's chest, where his heart was. 

"Killroy, what the fuck happened?" Mark asked. "I-I don't know!" Killroy responded. "I went to get something to eat and Mason said he was going to work on the electrocharger. I heard a bang and when I came in here he was on the ground. I-I think he's dead!" Killroy was sobbing loudly. Felix put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Mark knelt down next to Mason. His eyes were wide open but they didn't see anything. Mark checked for a pulse, for any sign of life in the young man. It was no use. Mason was dead.

Mark gently closed Mason's eyes. He sort of looked like he was sleeping. But he wasn't. The rest of the group had arrived at the scene by now. Arial gasped and was now holding on to Cam, who was crying. Mark knew that Cam and Mason had liked each other. His heart felt heavy for the young girl.

"What happen?"

Mark turned at the sound of the voice. Jack was standing beside Elliot, tears streaming down his face. "What happen to Maon?" he repeated.

Mark picked him up and held him close. "Buddy, Mason is no longer with us," he said softly. 

"What you mean?"

Mark carried him over to where Mason's body lay. "You see his chest bud? It's not moving." He placed Jack's tiny hand on his own chest. "You feel the beating in my chest? That's called a heartbeat." He moved Jack's hand over to Mason. 

"There's no beat. If there's no heartbeat, then that person is gone." Jack whimpered. 

"When Maon come back?" he questioned. Mark's heart broke. 

"He's not coming back bud. Mason is dead."

"What dead mean?"

"It means that a person has gone to a place where they can never come back from."

"Why he leave?"

"He didn't have a choice bud."

Jack started to cry. Mark noticed that his tears weren't water, but septic juice. He handed him over to Elliot. "Take him back to my room and put him to bed," he instructed. "I'll check on him later." Elliot did as told and carried Jack to Mark's room. 

"I don't understand how this could happen," Cry said as he shook his head. "Mason's always been reckless. It might have been an accident. He might have tripped and the gun went off and hit him," Erik responded. 

"That can't be right," Mark stated. "Look at where he was shot. Directly in the middle of his chest. If he had tripped it wouldn't be in that spot."

"What are you saying Mark?" Arial asked. 

"I'm saying that somebody broke in and killed Mason."

"You're crazy. I would've known if someone broke in," Cry objected. "I have alarms all over the place. No intruder could've gotten past them." 

"Well someone did," Mark said. "We're dealing with a person who's very intelligent. Cry, can you upgrade the security systems?"

"I guess but it'll take about three or four days until it's fully functional."

"Do it."

Cry nodded and left to go upgrade the systems like he was told. Mark had Felix and Erik take Mason's body down to the basement. Arial and Cam took turns comforting Killroy. Mark knew how Killroy felt. Not only did he lose his brother, but Mason had been his twin. It was devastating for him.

After Mark took care of Mason he went back to his room. Jack lay on the bed, trembling and crying. Mark climbed into bed with the little boy. Jack inched close to him and laid his head on Mark's lap.

"Someone kill Maon?" he questioned. "How did you hear that?" Mark asked. "Markimoo talk loud." Mark sighed and held the small boy close to him. 

"We're not entirely sure but it's a good possibility." Jack started to cry again. "Hey, I don't want to see any of this crying mess," Mark stated. He took a tissue from his nightstand and used it to wipe away the septic tears. 

"If people hurt Maon, will people hurt Markimoo?"

The question made Mark stop. He stared down into the bright green and blue eyes of the small boy. He thought for several seconds before responding. 

"No matter what Jack, I'll always be here for you."

Jack sniffled.

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

Jack smiled. Soon, he had fallen asleep on Mark's lap. Mark gently stroked his green hair. After awhile he too had fallen asleep holding onto Jack as to protect him from any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There won't be a chapter next week. I'll tell you why soon.
> 
> Edit- Holy fuck! 1000 hits?! Thank you guys so much!


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO!"

Mark jolted awake at the sound of Arial shouting. He blindly fumbled around on his nightstand and finally grabbed his glasses. He shoved them on his face and climbed out of bed. 

"I HAVE SEEN THE GATES OF HELL! SOMEONE PLEASE END MY SUFFERING!"

Mark met Elliot out in the hallway. The younger man was shaking with laughter. "What happened?" he asked. "Cry and Felix were doing it and Arial walked in on them," Elliot replied. Arial nearly ran into the two as she was running away from the opposite direction. 

"Does someone have a melon baller so I can gouge my eyes out?" she asked. "Haven't you seen enough balls for one day?" Elliot smirked. "Please, don't remind me." Arial shuddered.

"Why Wial yelling?" a sleepy Jack asked. "It's okay. Just go back to bed," Mark replied. Jack slowly trudged back to their room. 

It had been one month since Mason's accident. Things were slowly turning back to normal. Killroy was getting better over the course of time. Some days he would lock himself in Mason's room but he was still okay.

Mark chuckled as Arial continued to walk towards the den shouting away. Cry and Felix walked out, Felix wearing a pair of pajama pants and Cry in a pair of boxers. "So, have a fun time?" he joked. "Shut up. I told you to fix our door lock," Cry muttered. Mark only shook his head.

He walked into the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. He took the bowl to his room and sat down at his desk. 

"Markimoo?"

He turned to see Jack sitting up in bed. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping," he said. "Can't sleep. Tell me story?" Mark smiled. "Of course bud. Anything for you." He got up and sat down next to Jack in the bed.

"What do you want to hear?" he questioned. "Don't know. Make one," Jack replied. "You mean make up a story? I'm not that creative."

"But you make things all the time. And you good at it. Why would story be different?" Jack asked. Mark chuckled. "I really can't argue with that logic. Okay, let me think." He searched his mind for ideas.

"Alright. I have a story. This is about the brave little septic boy and the big, bad dragons." Jack clapped. "Wanna hear! Wanna hear!"

"There was once a little boy. He was the bravest kid there ever was. But you see, the big bad dragons didn't like that the boy wasn't scared of them. So they tried to frighten him by destroying his village."

Jack's eyes widened. "Dragons are mean," he said. 

"With no one to help the village and it's people the little boy stepped up to the plate. He told the dragons that he would never be scared of them. The dragons got mad and tried to hurt the boy. But because he was so brave the boy defeated them. He saved his village and was made the king."

Jack smiled. "That good story."

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"Not no more. Sleep for the weak."

Mark laughed out loud. "Sleep is for the weak! That's perfect!" he exclaimed. "I have to remember that one."

Jack grinned. "I make a funny!" he shouted. Mark then caught him and started to tickle the little boy. Jack squealed and squirmed as he tried to get away. 

"Hey, who's having fun without me?"

Mark looked up and saw Felix standing in the doorway, a crazy grin on his face. "You guys know the rules. No fun without me around!" He snatched Jack away from Mark and put him on his shoulders. 

"I Superman!" Jack exclaimed. "How do you know who Superman is?" Mark questioned. "Ot tell me. He knows lots about superheroes," Jack replied. He was right. Elliot was a superhero nerd.

"By the way Mark, Cry wants to see you. He says it's important," Felix said. Mark sighed. "God, I can't get two minutes of peace anymore," he groaned. "Watch Jack for me."

"Sure thing," Felix said. He started to play with Jack and Mark smiled at the sound of the little boy's laughter. He met Cry in the den. The other man was working on some blueprints. Elliot and Erik were helping him.

"Hey Cry. Felix said you needed me for something," Mark said. Cry barely acknowledged him. "Uh, yeah. Go get the electrocharger from the safe. I want to do something with it."

Mark didn't want anything to do with the electrocharger. Since Mason's accident it had been locked away in the safe that sat in the basement. The gun was too dangerous to be kept lying around, especially since Jack had access to a lot of places in the lab.

He muttered a reply and walked down the basement stairs. He grabbed the safe key from his keyring and unlocked it. But something was wrong. 

The electrocharger was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! I'm just back from visiting my family in Ireland (no, I didn't meet Jack XD).


	8. Chapter 8

Mark met Cry in the den. "I thought you said that the electrocharger was in the basement," he said. Cry looked at him questionably. "I did. It's in the safe idiot," he replied. Mark crossed his arms. "Very funny Cry. Seriously, where is it?"

Cry looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean, where is it? I told you. It's in the safe down in the basement."

"I just checked. It's not there," Mark said. Cry apparently didn't believe him, so he went down to the basement himself to check. Mark follwed. 

"What the hell?" Cry muttered. "I know that I put it in here. I remember doing so." "We'll you remembered wrong. It's obviously not here," Mark stated. Cry glared at him. "Are you playing some kind of joke? If you are, it's not fucking funny," he spat. 

Mark's eyes narrowed. "You think that I would touch that thing? I never wanted anything to do with it. Mason was dumb to even create that thing!" His voice had risen in anger.

"Who else would take it?!" Cry shouted. "I know I put that gun in this safe. You think I'm lying?!"

"I never said you were lying!" Mark yelled. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Elliot asked. Cry threw his hands up in the air and stomped upstairs. Mark sat down in a chair and tried to calm down.

"I asked a question," Elliot said. Mark groaned. "The damn electrocharger is gone and Cry went berserk," he responded. Elliot raised an eyebrow. "The electrocharger's gone? How can that be?"

"How am I supposed to fucking know?!" Mark exploded. Elliot backed away from him. Mark instantly regretted blowing up at Elliot. He had nothing to do with the current problem.

"Sorry. I'm just really stressed at the moment," he muttered. They both went upstairs. When they reached the den, more yelling could be heard.

"The electrocharger can't just fucking dissappear Cry!" Felix shouted. "I know! I'm not fucking stupid!" Cry shouted back. Arial tapped Mark on his shoulder. "What exactly is happening right now?" she questioned. 

"The electrocharger's gone," Elliot replied before letting Mark have the chance. She stared at him with a shocked look. "But, it was locked up. I know it was," she stated. "Well it's not now." 

"Markimoo?"

Mark turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway. "What is it Jack? I'm busy," he replied. 

"Why everyone yelling?" the little boy questioned. "It's not really any of your business," Mark responded. Jack looked a little hurt at his answer. "What happen though?" he asked. 

"Do you have to know every little thing that's going on?" Mark snapped. Tears formed in the corners of Jack's eyes. That's when Mark realized what he had done. He had snapped at Jack when the tiny boy had done nothing but ask a question. 

Jack sniffled and ran from the room. Mark stood there, shocked by his action. Everyone went silent and stared at him. "Why would you say something like that to him?" Erik asked angerly. "I-I didn't mean to get mad. I was just-" Mark trailed off.

"All he did was ask a question. And you had to be a jackass and yell at him," Erik went on. Mark felt tears running down his face. He exited the den and entered his room. 

"Jack? Are you in here?" he asked softly. A lump on the bed gave him his answer. Jack lay curled up in the blanket, crying septic tears. He peeked out from under the blanket and hid again when he saw Mark.

"Jack-" Mark began. "No talk. Go away," Jack mumbled from under the blanket. Mark felt truly heartbroken. "Jack, I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I really am," he said.

"I say go away," Jack repeated. Mark sighed and left the room. How could he be such a jerk to him? He hated himself for getting mad at the little boy. Erik was right. He was a jackass.

"Mark! Get in here now!" Cry shouted. The tone of his voice made Mark jump. Cry sounded like something was very wrong. He ran to the den and found everyone huddled around the computer. 

"What's going on?" he asked. "Look," Cry responded. He pointed ar the screen. Mark saw the time stamp dated from two weeks ago. Past Cry put the electrocharger in the safe and locked it. He then exited the basement.

"See? I did put the electrocharger in the safe," Cry stated. "I'm not fucking blind Cry," Mark growled. "If you did put it in the safe, then where the hell is it?"

"Big man took gun."

They all turned at the sound of the familiar little voice. "What did you say?" Cry questioned. 

"Last night. Big man went to basement. He take gun fwom safe. I sawed him. He went like this."

Jack raised his hand and put his pointer finger in front of his lips. He then made a 'shhh' sound.

"He then leave. Don't know where he go." Jack looked at the serious faces of the adults. 

"Cry, play last night's security tape," Mark instructed. Cry did as he was told. The footage played and everyone saw the man that Jack was talking about.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who the hell is that?" Erik asked. "I can't tell," Mark replied. "His face is covered up." He zoomed in on the video. The man walked up to the safe and started to turn the dial while listening to the inside. When he got it open, he took the electrocharger and put it in a sack. Then, like he said, Jack appeared. The man put his finger to his lips, went 'shhhhh', and ran off.

"What the absolute fuck?!" Cry shouted. "How did this dude get in? It's fucking impossible!" Mark shook his head. "This is insane. Cry, I thought you upgraded the security systems?" Cry glared at him. "I fucking did! There was no way he couldn't get caught!"

"Cry, calm down!" Felix exclaimed. "How can I fucking calm down Felix?! The most powerful weapon we own is in the hands of this guy!" Cry shouted. "And you're telling me to calm down?!"

Cry was furious, everyone could tell. "This is complete bullshit!" he shouted. Mark sat down in front of the computer and began to work on fixing the quality. He zoomed in a bit and tried to get at least a glimpse of the guy's face. But he was completely hidden.

"I sawed his face."

Mark looked down at Jack, who was standing awkwardly to the side.

"He took off mask for a second then put it back on. He never knowed I sawed him."

"Jack, this is very important. What did he look like?" Mark questioned. 

"He have long hair that was silver color, dark eyes, and a scar on his left eye."

"Silver hair?" Mark whispered to himself. He was struck with sudden realization. 

Only people who worked for the government had silver hair.

It was their trademark. To show that someone was a part of the government. Anyone who worked there had to have silver hair so they could be identified.

"Cry, we need to talk. Now," he said. Cry angerly followed him to where it was private. 

"What?" Cry muttered. 

"The guy who took the electrocharger is part of the government."

Cry scoffed. "How do you know?"

"Jack saw him. He described him having silver hair."

"You're taking the word of a five year old who's only been alive for a month?"

"I trust Jack. He would never lie to me."

"You sure about that?"

If he wasn't his friend, Mark would've punched Cry.

"Yes, I trust him."

Cry sighed. "You said silver hair?"

"Yes."

"We are fucked."

"Tell me about it."

Mark sat on the floor. The government knew where their hideout was. And they had taken their most powerful weapon. Cry was right.

They were completely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, I know. I may post chapter 10 to make up for it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Markimoo, why did big man take gun?"

Mark was sitting at his desk, going through some plans. Jack was laying on his stomach on the bed, watching him. Mark glanced at him then turned back to his work.

"Probably to try and hurt us," he replied. Jack had a scared look on his face. 

"Will people hurt you?"

Mark sighed. In every situation, Jack only seemed to care about the red-haired man. He did like the others, often playing with them and helping out around the base, but he cared about Mark the most. 

"What have I told you?"

"That you would always be here?"

"Correct."

Mark went back to working in his journal. Cry entered the room and shoved some papers onto the desk. Mark looked up at him. 

"What's this?" 

"This shows that the alarm from yesterday went off. When the guy was in the basement."

"Then why didn't we hear it?"

Cry pulled out another paper.

"He silenced it somehow. I checked it and the alarm was quiet when it went off."

Mark leaned back in his chair. "That's it. I'm done."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm fucking done Cry. I can't handle this."

Cry took a seat next to him. "There has to be a way to get the electrocharger back."

"How? Give me an answer Cry. How can we get the electrocharger back from the government? They're fucking geniuses who could strike at any moment and possibly kill us!"

For the first time in his life, Mark saw a scared look on Cry's face from underneath his mask.

"I don't know."

Mark never thought he would hear Cry say that. He always had a plan. Cry was the smartest of the group and was very skilled in many situations. Never had he once said that he didn't know what to do. 

"Mark, can I tell you something if you promise not to repeat it?"

"Of course."

"I'm really fucking scared."

"Me too Cry."

Jack hopped off of the bed and walked over to where the two men sat. "No be scared," he said. Mark had to smile at him. 

"Who's scared? I'm not. Are you?"

"No."

"How about we keep it that way?"

"Okay."

Mark looked back at Cry.

"If Jack isn't scared, then you have no reason to be."

Cry grinned from underneath his mask. 

"I'm not scared of anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter because 9 was so short.


	11. Chapter 11

This isn't a chapter. I just have a serious question for you guys. And I want you to tell me honestly your thoughts. 

What would you think if I was transgender?

This is serious and I'm not joking. Tell me truthfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay. Another author's note thing.

(I'm sorry for this! I have no other way to tell you guys!)

I said in the last author's note, "chapter 11", that I was transgender. For me, it's female to male (please don't hate me!). And I was thinking about a name to go by.

My real name is Olivia. Yup. I just revealed my name. Ya happy? Anyway, I've been thinking about a name for only the Internet to call me. Meaning just you guys (and Riley because he knows I'm trans. He's my twin, of course he knows).

Here's the name.

Oliver. 

I really like the name Oliver. It's a cool name. And I was wondering what you guys think. That's all I have to say. Bye.

(I'm sorry for making these author's note things when I'm supposed to be writing real chapters. I feel bad for updating and it not being the actual story. I just have no other way to ask you guys.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is early because I'm in a place with Wi-Fi.

It was dark out. There weren't any street lights so he couldn't see. At least he knew where the base was.

Slowly and quietly, he made his way to the base. It had alarms, but with his intellect, he could disarm them in seconds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the discharge gun, which helped on missions like this.

He disarmed the first alarm and did the same with the others. As soon as all the alarms were disabled, he took out his walkie talkie and pressed the button for transmission.

"Alarms are down. Repeat, alarms are down. Move in."

The walkie talkie crackled with static before a response came through.

_"Nice job Tom. Now place the bomb and we'll take it from there."_

His name was Thomas Fischbach.

**___**

Mark was asleep when the explosion happened. The second he heard it, his eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. Felix, Cry, and Erik raced into his room.

"What the fuck happened?!" Mark shouted. 

"A bomb. Someone bombed the basement."

Mark stared at Felix in shock. "Goddammit. I'm going to check it out."

"Are you fucking insane?!" Erik yelled. "A fucking bomb went off and you want to check it out?"

Mark shoved Erik aside and ran to the basement. Killroy, Elliot, Cam, and Arial were already there, looking at the wreckage.

"What the hell?" Elliot whispered. Mark looked into the basement. Something moved. No, not something. 

Someone. 

Mark saw a guy run away from the base. He caught a glimpse of him.

The guy had silver hair. 

The trademark of the government. 

"Run!" he shouted. The others looked at him in confusion before doing as he said. 

Then, the sound of gunshots rang all around.

"Fuck my life," Mark growled quietly. The government had found them.

And they were going to kill them.

A thought suddenly ran through his mind.

Jack was alone.

Making sure that his gun was ready, he ran back to his room. Cry caught him on the way. Mark winced a little when he saw a gunshot wound on his shoulder. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, half-angry and half-frightened. 

"I need to find Jack. I'll be back, okay?"

Cry was reluctant to let him go, but the masked man knew how important Jack was to Mark.

"Just try not to get shot."

He nodded towards his shoulder. 

"It doesn't feel good."

Mark ran to his room where Jack was last. He sighed with relief when he saw the little boy hiding under the bed. Jack peeked out, a look of absolute terror on his face. 

"What happen? Why people shooting?" he questioned. Mark picked him up and carried him over to a small door in the floorboards. He opened it, revealing a room.

"You need to stay in here, okay?"

"You come with?"

Mark sadly shook his head. 

"I can't. I be back soon. Don't worry about me."

Jack started crying. 

"No! No go!"

Mark felt his heart shatter. "I have to."

"I don't want you to get hurted!"

Mark hugged Jack. 

"I promise you, I will come back."

He put Jack into the little room and pulled out his gun.

"Fuck this."

He ran out into the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! This fic is now my most popular work! Ugh, popular. I hate that word. Anyways, this actually surpassed my now second most popular fic Can't Be Without You.
> 
> (I'm wondering why people still read it.)
> 
> But thanks a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

Mark met Cry when he ran into him. "Mark, we are fucked. Completely and totally fucked." Mark glared at him. 

"Don't say shit like that," he spoke as he shot a guy. "Is everyone else okay?"

"As far as I knew, they're all fighting."

Mark nodded and took aim at another guy. The guy saw him and fired. The bullet missed by a few inches. Mark shot him down.

"You know, this is actually kind of cool."

Cry looked at him like he was insane. 

"You think this is cool? We are risking our lives here and all you can say is that this is kind of cool?"

"Okay then. This is really cool."

Cry shook his head. 

"You're a riot Fischbach. And crazy."

Mark grinned.

"It's in the job description."

Without warning, a wave of pain hit him in his left leg. He let out a yelp and immediately placed his hands towards the wound.

"God fucking dammit! That hurts like a motherfucker!"

Blood ran down his leg. The wound was pretty bad, but Mark couldn't let that stop him. He shot his last bullet then went to hide with Cry.

"I need more ammunition."

Cry tossed him a round of bullets and Mark placed them inside his gun. He looked up and aimed at someone else, but stopped.

"No fucking way."

Cry stared at him in confusion. 

"What's wrong?"

Mark pulled him over to where he was looking at.

"That guy over there Cry."

"What about him?"

"It's my brother."

Cry raised an eyebrow. 

"Your brother? Thomas? You said he was dead!"

"I said I didn't know if he was dead or not!"

Mark ducked to avoid getting shot. "I can't believe it. I thought Thomas died. And now I find out the he works for the fucking government!"

"Well, kill him then."

"I can't kill him Cry. He's my brother!"

"He's part of the government! He's not your brother anymore!"

Cry cocked his gun and aimed at Thomas. 

"Fine, I'll do it."

Mark yanked him back down behind the wall where they were hiding. 

"I'm not going to let you kill my own brother! Are you fucked up in the mind?!"

"Mark, you can't be serious!"

Mark stood up. 

"I need to see him."

Cry pulled him down to save him from a bullet.

"There. You saw him. Now stop wasting time!"

Mark pulled away from Cry and ran towards his brother.

"Thomas!"

Thomas turned and his eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother. 

"Mark!"

Thomas smiled, but it turned into a look of fear when he saw Mark pointing a gun at him.

"M-Mark, what are you-?"

Mark glared at him with fury in his eyes. 

"I thought you fucking died! And you're here working with these bastards?!"

"Please, let me explain."

"Explain what?! That you left us? You left your own family to be a part of the government? Are you fucking insane Tom?!"

Mark shocked himself when he called his brother Tom. It had been years since he had called him that.

"Mark, I had no choice."

"Do you even know what Mom and Dad went through? They thought their oldest son was dead. I had to take care of them until they died."

"Mom and Dad are dead?"

Mark heard true sadness in his brother's voice.

"They died in a bombing Tom. One you guys planned."

Thomas looked like he might cry. His older brother, who worked for the government and was trained to never show emotions, was close to tears. 

"I-I'm sorry."

Mark looked at the ground. 

"I can't accept that apology Tom."

A shot rang out and Mark fell to the ground, holding onto his now wounded right leg.

"Well, lookie here. It's the famous Mark Fischbach."

The voice was quite familiar. Mark looked up and saw a pair of dark brown eyes.

"Ken?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! You gotta love 'em!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 7/14/16- Fuck, I just realized it's not Friday. Well, enjoy an early chapter. 
> 
> I'm losing my mind.

Ken grinned maliciously at Mark.

"Hey. Long time no see, am I right?"

"You fucking traitor," Mark spat. "How dare you show your face here again?"

"Is that any way to talk to your friend?"

"You're not my friend."

Ken had once been a part of the base. He was Mark's best friend and right hand man. But he turned to the government and became one of their leaders.

"Ouch Mark. That hit deep. Don't you remember all the good times we had together?"

"You mean the times before you fucking turned on us?"

Ken shook his head, smiling evilly.

"Probably my best decision."

Mark aimed his gun at him, and mentally cursed himself as he noticed that he was out of ammunition.

"No bullets, huh? What a shame. That would've been an easy kill."

He looked up at Thomas.

"Good job Tom. You did a great job on helping us capture Mark here."

Ken cocked his gun and pointed it at Mark.

"It was nice knowing you."

Mark closed his eyes. This was it. This was where he would die.

"Ken, don't."

Both Mark and Ken stared at Thomas in shock.

"What did you say?" Ken growled.

"Don't shoot him. I'm not letting you kill my little brother."

"So you two are brothers. I had a feeling that you two having the same last name wasn't a coincidence."

His smile faded.

"Like I said Tom, you're a real genius. But if you want to do this shit, then I have no other choice."

He shifted the gun from Mark to Thomas.

Mark looked up at his older brother. He stood, rooted to the spot, a look of true terror on his face.

"No!"

Even though in pain from the wounds in his legs, Mark ran in front of Thomas just as Ken pulled the trigger.

**Bang!**

Mark felt nothing at first, but as the seconds went by, the pain came to him. He fell to his knees, his hand pressed to his side. Dark crimson blood spilled from the wound and stained his shirt.

"Looks like I got what I wanted after all."

It was Ken who spoke, but Mark couldn't barely hear him. His vision started to fade.

"See you in hell Fischbach."

Ken shouted for everyone to go back to the government base. 

"Holy shit! Mark!"

Cry was instantly by Mark's side. Felix, Erik, Cam, Elliot, and Ariel followed him.

"Mark, stay with us."

The last thing Mark saw were the terrified looks on his friends faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was so cliché I might throw up.
> 
> That's right! You get a cliffhanger, and you get a cliffhanger! Everyone gets a cliffhanger!
> 
> [Evil laughter]


	16. Chapter 16

_"Markimoo!"_

_Mark heard someone shouting his name. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was._

_"You hurted him! You hurt Markimoo!"_

_"Get the hell away from me kid!"_

_He tried to open his eyes but was too tired. The pain in his side was unbearable. Why was he in pain? He couldn't remember._

_"Help me get him to the den."_

_That was Felix talking._

_"Someone get Jack!"_

_Wait, why was Jack here? Mark had hidden him in the room under the floorboards. He tried to call Jack's name, but he couldn't speak for some reason._

_"You don't ever hurt him!"_

_"What the fuck?! Put me down right now!"_

_A gunshot was heard._

_Then, silence._

**___**

Mark woke up in pain. His side was killing him. He tried to sit up and look around but it hurt to much to do so. He opened his eyes, his vision still blurry, and tried to look for anyone in the room.

"Don't move."

Cry was sitting across from him. He had a worried look on his face.

"W-What happened?"

"You got shot you idiot."

"That explains the pain in my side."

"No fucking kidding."

Mark surveyed the room.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Felix is helping Erik and Elliot, Cam, and Arial are trying to fix their wounds."

"What about Killroy?"

"He's with his brother."

Mark sighed.

"Damn it."

They remained silent for a few minutes. 

"Where's Jack?"

Cry's worried look turned into one of grief. 

"Cry? Where is he?"

They were interrupted when Felix and Erik entered the room. 

"Mark! Thank God you're awake," Felix said. 

"Felix, where's Jack?"

Felix glanced over at Cry, their expressions matching each other.

"He was-"

He didn't finish.

"Will someone tell me where the hell my son is?!"

That was the first time Mark had referred to Jack as his son. The three men stared at each other before Erik finally gave him an answer.

"Ken took him."

Mark stared at him for several seconds, not speaking.

Then, he exploded. 

"Are you fucking serious?! Why didn't you help him?!"

"We were trying to help you stay alive!"

"I don't care about myself, I only care about Jack!"

Felix and Cry were both angry while Erik just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Would you rather have fucking died?"

"I would take death any day if it meant keeping Jack safe!"

Mark stared at Felix and Cry, the fiery anger in his eyes matching his bright red hair. 

"You would die for a five year old?"

"If it was Jack, then yes."

Mark sat up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. 

"If you won't help him, I'll do it myself."

Felix made him lay back down.

"We'll get him back, okay? Just rest awhile. That shot was really bad and your legs aren't any better."

Mark did as told. Soon after, he fought to stay awake. But he drifted off, praying that Jack was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jack was taken.
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm a horrible person.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack was scared. He was locked up in a tiny cell with people he didn't know watching him.

"Can I go home?"

One of the men smirked at him before turning away. Septic tears ran down Jack's face. He wanted to go home, to see Mark again. Last he had seen of him, Mark was unconscious and bleeding badly. Jack tried to fight Ken with his telekinesis but failed, resulting in him getting shot with a tranquilizer dart.

"I wanna go home."

A man stepped up to his cell.

"Too bad kid. Ken wants you here."

"Who Ken?"

"You'll see."

Jack laid down on the floor and curled up into a ball. He continued to cry. The sound of the cell door unlocking soon got his attention. 

"Hey there." 

The voice was soft and quiet. Jack slowly unfurled from his position and looked at the man before him.

"Who you?"

"I'm Ken. And you're Jack, right?"

Jack sniffled. 

"Yes. What you want?"

"I just want to ask you a few simple questions. If you cooperate, then I'll let you go. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay."

Ken pulled an object from his holster that was strapped to his side. "First question. How does this work?"

Jack took a quick look at the object. It was the electrocharger. 

"I don't know."

"Come on. No need to be shy. Just tell me how this thing works."

"I really don't know."

Ken frowned. 

"Kid, please. I told that if you cooperate then you can go back to where you came from. So, tell me how I use this, or-"

He grabbed Jack's shirt collar. 

"You will regret it."

Jack tried hard not to cry. He was frightened of Ken and what he could do.

"Markimoo never let me near it. He said it dangerous."

"You're right kid. It is dangerous. So tell me how the damn thing works!"

Jack cowered away from him. Ken shook his head. 

"Lock him back up."

One of the guards locked the cell door and sneered at Jack. The little boy looked back at Ken.

"Why you do this?"

"Because buddy. I'm the bad guy in this story. And you won't have a happy ending."

He chuckled and walked away. Jack went back to his corner. 

"Markimoo, please help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, shut up. Just take it for what it is.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now because fuck it. I HAVE THE POWER!

Mark was now able to walk, even though pain would shoot up and down his legs. It was now two days after the attack from the government. The basement was basically destroyed after the bombing and so was most of the base.

"Cry, can you hack into the government's files and maybe their security cameras?" Mark asked. 

"That's a pretty tall order Mark," Cry responded. "I know I'm a computer genius, but I'm not a miracle worker."

"Please Cry," Mark begged. "I have to find Jack. I promised him I would always be there for him. I am not breaking that promise."

Cry nodded and went to work on his computer. Felix then entered the room with Elliot and Erik, holding some blueprints. 

"One of those idiot government workers dropped these," he said with a grin on his face. Mark could've hugged him right then.

"Now we're able to map out a plan," he said. "Felix, any ideas?"

"We need all of our weapons. At least, the all that wasn't destroyed when they raided the base."

Mark nodded. He wrote some notes down on a pad of paper. 

"The only place where they don't have guards is-"

He searched the map.

"Nowhere. They have tight security. We might have to take some guys out. When we leave, make sure to grab a sleep grenade."

"Or I could just shoot 'em," Elliot joked.

Mark shook his head, but smiled a little. "No. If we shoot anyone, we could be heard. Then we could get killed. I'm not taking that chance."

"I hope that you have money, cause you owe it to me," Cry stated. 

"Why is that?" Mark questioned. 

"Just hacked the government files. You're welcome."

Mark jumped up from his seat and ran to the computer. 

"Cry, I fucking love you," he said. 

"Woah, take me out on a date first."

Mark grinned. "Friday night at eight?"

"Shut up."

He moved into the chair and began to look through the files.

"We should go tonight."

"Tonight?! Are you kidding?" Felix nearly shouted. 

"How can we get everything ready in one night?" Elliot asked. 

"Listen, I don't care. I need to get Jack back. We're going tonight. Start getting ready. We leave at nine."

Erik checked his watch. "We have only five hours to get ready? I guess we have no choice."

He turned towards everyone else. 

"You heard him! Move it!"

Mark clicked on something and jumped when the camera popped up.

"Hey Cry! I don't know how, but I accessed the security camera!"

Cry looked at the screen. "So you did. I'm the computer genius here. Don't take my one title away from me."

Mark hit the Cam 2B and stared at the screen. 

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"What is it?"

Mark pointed at the people on screen. "Ken and Jack."

On the camera, Ken was shouting at Jack. The little boy was cowering in a corner, crying. This made Mark mad as hell.

"He's fucking dead. I'll fucking murder him."

"You keep fantasizing about killing Ken, I'll help everyone get ready," Cry stated. He took a look at Mark and actually felt his heart break. 

Mark was crying. 

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get him back," he said. "I promise Mark."

Mark smiled at him. "Thanks Cry. I just can't help but feel that it's my fault Ken took him."

"Mark Fischbach, it's not your fault. Never say that. If anything, it's my fault. I didn't pay any attention to him, and that's how Ken got him. We will get him back even if it kills us."

For the first time in forever, Mark truly smiled. 

"I know we will."


	19. Chapter 19

"So, everyone ready?" Mark questioned. The entire group was packed and ready for action. Elliot would help with the guards, Arial and Cam would go in the back unnoticed, and Erik, Felix, Cry, and Mark would go get Jack.

"Can I help with anything?"

Mark turned and saw Thomas standing in the doorway. He was allowed to stay, but Mark didn't trust him.

"No, you've done enough," Felix spat. Mark held up his hand.

"Get a gun. We're moving out in twenty minutes."

Felix pulled him aside. "You've gone insane. You're letting him help?"

"Yes. He knows the government base better than anyone. He'll be useful."

"He's the reason why we're on this suicide mission!"

"I don't give a fuck."

He walked away, leaving Felix in anger.

"Tom, over here."

Tom followed him to where it was private.

"Yeah?"

"Tom, I'm trusting you on this mission."

"I don't know why. Especially after what I've done."

"I'm putting that behind us. Please Thomas. I need to get my son back."

"I'll help you. Don't worry."

Cry approached Mark.

"You ready Fischbach?"

"Hell yeah."

Cry was grinning from under his mask.

"Then let's go."

Cry ordered everyone to get in the truck they were taking. Mark hopped in the back and looked at the base as they drove away.

It could be his last time seeing it.

**___**

"Oh, Mark thinks he's so smart," Ken stated. "Trying to catch us by surprise. The idiot."

"What you mean?" Jack questioned, peeking out from between the bars of his cell.

"Apparently your daddy is trying to save you. Along with your friends."

Jack grinned. Mark was going to help him get away from Ken. He knew that Mark would never leave him.

"Don't get to happy kid. Stay here, I'll be back."

Jack sat down.

"Pwease hurry Markimoo."

**___**

"Elliot, sleep grenade. Now."

Elliot took a grenade from his belt and tossed it at the two guards that covered the entrance to the building. In an instant, both were asleep. 

"Great job. Go with Arial and Cam. Cry, Felix, Erik, Thomas, come with me. Move it."

Everyone went to their assigned positions. Elliot, Arial, and Cam in front, Cry, Felix, Erik, Thomas, and Mark in the back. At times like these, Mark wished that Killroy and Mason were still alive. 

"Thomas, shut down the alarm."

"Got it."

"Erik, Cry, get the guards."

"On it," both replied. Two minutes later, the coast was clear.

The group went inside and hid.

"Cry, scope our surroundings."

"It's clear. Let's move."

As they stood up, the worst thing happened. 

The alarm went off.


	20. Chapter 20

Guys, this update is in this story because it actually pertains to it.

There may or may not be a chapter on Friday because I'm way behind. I've been working on other stories and I only have one chapter left and it's not finished. 

I'm very sorry.


End file.
